Mi querida Bombon
by Kaori-C
Summary: bueno son varias cartas entre el;la una de Seiya a Serena y otras de las chicas jeje aver que les parecen besos Namy... dejen reviews by by jajaja
1. Querida Bombon

Mi querida Bombón....  
  
En realidad no he dejado de quererte, no eh logrado olvidarte, no eh querido aceptar que en realidad tu no me quieres y el saberlo me lastima demasiado, como quisiera volver a besarte a estar contigo solo un instante pero de sueños y ilusiones no puedo seguir viviendo, por que así solo me estoy lastimando mas y de verdad ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me interesas que no te quiero y sobre todo que no me importa nada de lo que ha pasado y que no me lastima, como puedo seguir fingiendo que esto no me esta matando por dentro. Son tantas cosas las que me guardo por dentro en este momento, es tanto el dolor que estoy sintiendo que no me permito apartarte de mi pensamiento, por que por mas que me duela esto no quiero olvidarte ni un solo momento por que aunque fue todo una mentira fue lindo y quiero seguir recordándolo aunque me duela de una manera que no nunca me imagine.  
  
Me doy cuenta que olvidarte no será fácil ya que se muy bien que nunca te olvidare ni te dejare de querer en la forma en que lo hago, que aunque lleguen otras personas a ti te seguiré queriendo por que tu fuiste y serás siempre mi primer amor o al menos la primera persona que me hizo sentir lo que es el amor. Es difícil el saber que nunca podré superarte que siempre te tendré en mi mente y siempre que te recuerde será con una sonrisa no con odio por que te amo, te amo demasiado. Es tan horrible amar y no ser correspondido, el ser engañado y aun así seguir amando a esa persona que tanto te hizo daño pero que te enseño lo que es el amor.  
  
Puede que sea solo una niño ingenuo al que enamoraste, me lastimaste y me vi obligada a amarte por que de alguna forma se que yo te interese aunque haya sido por un instante y suene tonto por que yo se que no debí haberte entregado mi corazón por que tu y yo no fimos ni seremos nada pero aun así te quiero y te querré por siempre. Esto suena como algo tonto pero es la verdad porque el primer amor nunca se olvida.  
  
Tengo tanto que decir pero ya no puedo más estoy cansado esto me quita vida, el saber que aunque tu quieras a alguien y esa persona no te quiera es lo mas difícil que te pueden decir y escuchar, en el momento en que te lo dicen te sientes perdido y lastimado, pero aun así sigues sintiendo lo mismo no cambia nada. Tu corazón esta cansado pero sigue amando a esa persona, y ni siquiera lo sabe, no tiene la mínima idea de que tu estas sufriendo por ella por que  
  
Pero aun así y a pesar de todo lo pasado yo te sigo y seguiré amando por mas que me duela el aceptar que no me amas, pero me queda tu amistad esa no la eh perdido y espero no perderla solo quisiera dormir por siempre y escapar de la realidad por que cuando uno duerme no siente, pero ala vez no quiero dormir por que estaría soñando con tigo y me seguiría lastimando por no tenerte a mi lado solo en sueños.  
  
Nunca lo dejare de querer, nunca lo olvidare, cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia, quedara grabada en mi piel, en mi memoria, en mi corazón. Mi vida seguirá como si nada, seguiré viviendo este momento como si nada hubiera pasado, para los demás yo habré regresado a como era antes, todo seguirá normal, yo seguiré riendo, pero muy dentro de mi estaré sufriendo por algo que no tengo, pero mi vida seguirá igual llena de sorpresas y aventuras que compartiré con los demás, estaré fingiendo que ya no te amo, esa parte de mi estará muerta por mucho tiempo pero la otra parte vivirá para poder revivirla algún día de estos o por lo menos darle una esperanza. Pero mientras eso pasa seguiré buscando esa parte que se me fue arrebatada y que hasta la fecha no eh descubierto cual es.  
  
Solo me queda decir que no me quería dar cuenta de lo tanto que te amo y lo que realmente estaba sintiendo y inconscientemente estaba tratando de olvidar de la manera mas tonta que puede haber encontrado y en esos momentos lastime a mucha gente y no me quería dar cuenta de que hay otras personas que me quieren y les importo, pero aun así con todo ese cariño que me han demostrado yo te sigo amando y seguiré sufriendo por lo que me fue arrebatado.  
  
Seiya 


	2. De Serena a si misma

¿ErEs FeLiZ?  
  
Hoy esa pregunta paso por mi mente... ¿acaso soy feliz realmente? No lo se nunca lo había pensado. Fue como si me hicieron despertar de un sueño de uno que parecía realidad. ¿Acaso realmente soy feliz? ¿O solo lo aparento y ni siquiera yo me he dado cuenta? Hoy me dijo un amigo que siempre se preguntaba que pasaba por mi mente, yo le pregunte que por que decía eso, el me contesto que era por que siempre que me veía sola y callada me veía triste que nunca me veía feliz, cuando esas palabras entraron a mi mente me quede paralizada, empecé a preguntarme tantas cosas, fue como un balde de agua fría que caía en mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que talvez no era feliz que yo sola me había engañado por mucho tiempo.  
  
Ahora me pregunto si realmente hay amor en mi vida, si alguien me toma en serio, a veces siento que solo estoy aquí para sufrir, no se que pensar en este momento, esas palabras me ha dejado conmocionada.  
  
En realidad nadie es feliz al menos eso es lo que pienso en este momento, como quisiera que de ese sueño no hubiera despertado, pero ahora lo agradezco, ahora tendré mas tiempo para pensar en esto y enfrentar la realidad.  
  
Esta es la respuesta a mi pregunta:  
  
No en realidad no soy feliz, nunca lo he sido, y creo que nunca lo seré, pues muchas personas de mi inocencia se han aprovechado me han hecho sufrir, no, no soy feliz. 


	3. De Seiya a Kaori

EsTo Es Lo QuE sIeNtO pOr Ti  
  
Sabes en vez de empezar con todo un rollo del cual son victimas las cartas de cualquier persona que este en mi lugar, voy a empezar con una manera más original.  
  
Te aseguro que no te bajare la luna y las estrellas, ya que eso es algo imposible, tampoco te seguiré a todos lados, ya que no soy superman, no te hablare todos los días, tu mama se puede cansar de que tu seas la única que reciba llamadas que duran mas de una hora, ya que tu voz me hace permanecer en la eternidad del tiempo. Tampoco creas que te iré a visitar cada vez que quiera verte, ya que debo esperar para que cuando te vea sea como la primera vez en que te vi llegar.  
  
Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que en mis pensamientos tú estarás y de ahí no te dejare escapar, te guardare como los piratas protegen su tesoro, te esconderé en lo más profundo del mar para que nadie te quiera robar y tampoco te puedan encontrar. Te mantendré en mis brazos cundo tengas frió o ganas de llorar, o simplemente por que conmigo quieras estar. No te pediré una razón para que lo quieras hacer ya sabes que conmigo puedes estar, yo tuyo siempre seré.  
  
Te acabo de echar el rollo mas largo de lo que pensaba. Pues lo único que te quería decir es que contigo quiero estar, todo el tiempo que tu me lo permitas.  
  
Y como la pregunta es más que obvia.... Tu quieres a mí lado estar?? Es decir quieres ser mi novia, lo podemos intentar??  
  
No espero una respuesta en el instante te termines de leer esto, toma tu tiempo peor no te quieras aprovechar de este corazón que te ama sin cesar, y que mucho trabajo le costo expresar su amor. Seiya 


	4. De Lita al chico que le rompio el corazo...

Me Di CuEnTa  
  
¿Que ahora me la pasare escribiendo cada ves que me sienta mal por ti?, no lo creo me estoy cansando y a lo mejor tu también y puede que ya no me importe por que al parecer te importa mas lo que te digan las demás personas, y ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de escucharme, de explicarte, y si es que existe una explicación.  
  
Ahora que si no me quieres escuchar no te voy a ira a rogar, al rato que quieres hablar puede que este dispuesta a escucharte, por que yo en cambio a ti si escucho a las personas y las doy una segunda oportunidad, por que he aprendido con el paso del tiempo a olvidarme de mi orgullo con las personas que realmente me interesan.  
  
Así que ya sabes cuando quieras hablar ahí estaré dispuesta a escucharte todo lo que me tengas que decir, peor no te prometo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pues mi corazón al igual que yo ya se canso de todo este sufrimiento por ti, y no es que te quiera olvidar a ti y al tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, pues eso será lo mas difícil de apartar de mi corazón, pero se que con el tiempo aprenderé a olvidarte de la forma en que tu me olvidaste.  
  
Lo que nunca dejare que pase es que las personas que me separaron de ti me vean sufrir, eso nunca jamás les daré el gusto de que lo hagan. Pues eso es lo que quien y no se los permitiré, podré estar muriendo por dentro pero jamás lo demostrare, y si ya se que puede que esto me haga fría con las personas peor así me hiciste tu, tu me cambiaste, mi hiciste otra, peor yo se que de alguna forma regresare a ser la misma niña que era antes de conocerte, se muy bien que no será fácil peor lo intentare.  
  
Ahora lo único que me queda es que el tiempo cure mis heridas, esas heridas que tu sin querer me hiciste, y puede que esas heridas nunca sanen pues es mucho el dolor que siento en este momento, ahora estoy volviendo a cambiar y se que tardare mas en ser la que era antes pero de algún modo lo volveré a hacer. 


	5. De quien a quien?

No PuEdO oLvIdAr  
  
Que es lo que me pasa digo tantas cosas que ya no puedo olvidar, quiero escapar de todo esto, pero siempre he de regresar, quiero olvidarte, pero de mi mete no te puedo sacar, he dicho tantas cosas, pero cumplirlas no puedo, pues es tanto mi deseo del cual no puedo escapar. Eres tanto mi anhelo y de mi corazón no te puedo sacar.  
  
Estoy tratando lo juro, trato de olvidarte, de sacarte de mi mente, de mi corazón, peor no puedo ahí estas, ahora me eres tan indispensable. A cada momento deseo con estar contigo, con que me beses, con que me abraces y me toques, con que tus manos recorran mi cuerpo, pero no te tengo, no me perteneces, ni yo te pertenezco.  
  
Lo que hacemos es un secreto, del cual no podemos escapar, lo que hacemos esta prohibido, pero lo que es prohibido es lo que mas me encanta y tu me estas prohibido. Eres mi pecado del cual no me arrepiento, pues pecar es lo que quiero. Quiero pecar junto contigo, no me importa que este mal, quiero hacerlo aun que muy probablemente de ese pecado lastimada quede.  
  
Mucho me costara olvidarte peor lo intentare pasaran días, semanas, meses, y tal vez muchos años sin borrar de mi mente tus bellos labios, tus manos sobre mi piel, tu cuerpo junto al mío, tu mirada, esa mirada que me pone nerviosa. Olvidarte no me será fácil lo acepto, el querer olvidarte no quiero, te necesito no sabes cuanto, mi corazón esta a punto de estallar, son tantos los sentimientos que provocas en mi ser, no se como expresarlos, no se como sacarlos, creo que la única forma de hacerlo es que estuvieras conmigo, pero no lo estas. Serena 


	6. De Amy a Richard

NoViEmBrE  
  
Al parecer la ilusión se termino, todo acabo, ya no hay sentimiento alguno de parte de los dos, ya no mostramos interés el uno por el otro. Solo fue un loco noviembre, fue como un amor de verano... distante y pasajero aquellos que son imborrables de la memoria y del corazón, a diferencia que el nuestro fue en noviembre. Que dulce fue noviembre, lleno de misterio y pasión, pasaron tanta cosas en noviembre que jamás apartare de mi corazo, pues fue cuando conocí el amor. Siempre estas en mi mente y en mi corazón, y cada noviembre te recordare con la misma ilusión de cuando te conocí en nuestro primer noviembre y ultimo para mi desilusión.  
  
PD. Jamás olvidare nuestro dulce noviembre cuando fuiste dueño de mi corazón y despertaste en mí la pasión. 


	7. De Lita

OdIo Ahora si qué me di cuenta de que tu no vales la pena como pude ser tan estupida al estar aquí sentada escribiendo todas esas cosas que siento por ti. Pero ya no mas, no mas, no seguiré sufriendo por ti, como puedo querer a alguien que no me valora, que no me quiere, como pude seguir este juego que desde un principio yo sabia que estaba mal, pero hoy me di cuenta de que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no solo el mío si no el tuyo, que crees que soy juguete, pues no lo soy y ya me canse de parecerlo, ya no mas vasta a todo esto. Ahora solo puedo odiarme, odiarme por que casi me entrego a ti, odiarme por que te quiero, y odiarme aun mas por que olvidarme de ti no quiero, pero aunque no lo quiera lo haré lo haré solo para dejar de sufrir por algo que no tengo, como pude imaginar que tu y yo seriamos algo, como me atreví a jugar con mis sentimientos, yo misma me tendí una trampa y ahora el salir de ella será lo mas difícil que tendré que hacer. Solo hay odio en mi ser, eso es lo que aprendí de ti... odiar fue lo único que me enseñaste y tu me cambiaste yo acabo de cambiar estoy segura de ello por que lo siento, soy diferente a la que conociste, ya no seré sincera conmigo misma ni con los demás, empezare a engañar a la gente y a mi misma. Al verme pensaras que soy la misma, pero como lo dije estaré fingiendo, dentro de mi hay odio ese odio que tu me regalaste. Yo trate, trate de recuperarte trate de hablarte trate de ser paciente, trate de no enojarme y esto fue lo que me gane... odio, odio y mas odio, ese odio que nunca había sentido de esta manera, yo nunca había odiado de la forma en la que ahora lo hago, pero gracias a ti lo hago y te lo agradezco ahora en mi corazón hay un nuevo sentimiento que no se llama amor. Ya no me importa lo que digas o pienses de mi, solo se que este odio va dirigido a mi no a ti, sino a mi a mi es a quien odio, y me odio por todo por que fui una estupida al creer en ti al casi entregarme a ti, sin embargo podré tener odio y junto con el mi dignidad esa que no deje que te la llevaras y si alguna ves pensé entregarme a ti fue por que estaba ciega y no me escuche peor ahora que lo se doy gracias a no haberlo hecho pues solo mas odio habría generado en mi ser. Odio que palabra tan mas profunda y bella, odio, odio el que siento por dentro, este odio me mantendrá viva, viva por mucho tiempo, odio la palabra mas hermosa que he escuchado, odio. Odio rival del amor eres más eterno que este al que llaman amor. Deberías ser tu lo que durara para siempre y no el amor. El amor es una mentira y tu eres la realidad el amor solo nos causa problemas y tu nos das la solución... odiar es lo que el amor necesita. Tu deberías ser el sentimiento principal de las personas pues así como eres el ultimo en llegar deberías ser el primero en arribar. Tu lo eres todo, eres el odio que se alimenta de las migajas de lo que una vez llame amor, pero ahora se muy bien que tu eres lo esencial y así debe de ser ahora no quiero que salgas de mi ser quédate aquí conmigo y te alimentare de mi supuesto amor que ahora se convirtió en odio. Y ese odio eres tú. No tratare de vengarme solo odiar es lo que haré, acción alguna de mi parte no habrá solo odio, si ese sentimiento al que todos temen, es lo único que habrá en mi, no lo haré presente pero ahí estará odiando, cada palabra que dijiste y que yo dije, nunca lo demostrare fingiré ser feliz fingiré que amo algo que no existe pero, fingiendo el odio ahí estará, y nunca se ira, no lo dejare ir, haré que se quede conmigo que nunca desaparezca. Nadie lograra que se vaya de mi ser pues nunca lo permitiré nadie, nadie lo hará ni tu mismo si es que piensas regresar. Que cosas son las que digo, como decir si piensas regresar jaja que me pasa como pude volver a pensarlo, sin embargo este odio me hace no cometer otro error. Para mi solo hay odio, odio que no desaparecerá de mi vida. Solo me queda agradecerte este nuevo sentimiento que a mi vida ha llegado, sino hubiera sido por ti no lo hubiera conocido, creo que s lo único bueno que me dejaste y solo por eso te quiero, pero no te amo. 


	8. De Seiya

SoLo QuIeRo OlvIdAr  
  
Ahora que lo pienso creo que jamás debí haberte conocido, solo me causas dolor y no me gusta eso, ya me canse de sentir esto que siento, ahora me he dado cuenta de que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo (¿o es solo lo que aparentas?), es muy cierto lo que me dijeron... pero eso ya no importa, ya no me importa nada, lo único que quisiera es olvidar todo esto; se que no será fácil, que me costara trabajo el sacarte de mi mente, pues es muy fuerte esto que siento por ti, ahora me di cuenta de que son tantas cosas las que tengo en mi cabeza que no se si lo que digo en este momento es lo que realmente siento y quiero.  
  
Ya no se que pensar, no se que sentir, solo quiero olvidar, olvidar y volver a comenzar, pero eso al mismo tiempo me aterra pues no quiero, no quiero olvidarte ni perder lo poco que tengo de ti, no quiero que pase eso, perdóname, perdóname, por sentir esto que siento... 


	9. De Serena a Darien

SoLo UnA CaRtA  
  
Quisiera confesarte esto que siento pero no se como, es tan difícil... ¿será que tengo miedo a demostrar lo que siento?, o quizás no quiero que me lastimes; yo se muy bien que sales con otras, sin embargo, quiero correr el riesgo, quiero experimentar, quiero aprender contigo, quiero que tu seas mi maestro. Esto que siento me esta matando por dentro; me pones nerviosa, me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, ¿será por eso que de mis pensamientos no te alejo?, hasta en mis sueños te veo, dios mío que me dio este niño, parece una droga que necesita mi cuerpo, a veces pienso que la tengo controlada, sin embargo la tentación de tenerte no me deja en paz. Puede que nunca seas mío pero... quiero disfrutar el tiempo que estés conmigo, puede que para ti esto sea un juego peor no quiero creerlo, solo quiero pensar que realmente aunque sea de alguna forma yo te intereso, ya se que no soy la única en tu vida, se que hay mas como ya te lo dije pero, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí no me importa esperar, pero o jala que en el transcurso de esa espera no me pierdas ni yo te pierda, eso me aterra, me aterra como no tienes idea. Quiero ser tuya, quiero pertenecerte, quiero disfrutarte el tiempo que nos queda juntos. Me pregunto, por que te conocí tan tarde, si te hubiera conocido antes, hubiera tenido mas tiempo para conquistarte, pero ahora ya es tarde solo 6 meses nos quedan juntos, ¿por que?, ¿Por qué apenas te conocí hace unos meses?, ¿Por qué apenas hace un mes me hablaste y me hiciste sentir esto?, ¿Por qué te tuve que conocer?, ¿Por qué pasaste por mi vida?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preguntar "por que"?, ¿Por qué? Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y puede que nunca sean contestadas... solo me queda mas que esperar, pero esta espera me esta matando, me esta comiendo por dentro, quiero imaginar que un día de estos me querrás así como yo te quiero, que pensaras en mi todo el tiempo, que no querrás separarte ni un momento de mi lado y que me buscaras a todas horas, que yo seré tu droga, esa droga que no puedes dejar, que necesitas para sobrevivir de la soledad. Jamás pensé que entrarías en mi vida, jamás pensé conocerte, no estabas en mis planes, nunca imagine que mi vida giraría en torno a ti, pero lo que nunca pensé es que te amaría de la forma en que lo hago y creo que jamás pensé decir estas palabras, pues era tanto mi miedo, el sentir esto por alguien, pero llegaste a mi vida sin avisarme y te deje entrar como el oxigeno que necesito para respirar, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, te di un lugar en mi corazón, aquel corazón al que selle con mi orgullo y egoísmo, pues no quería que alguien entrara en mi vida y me lastimase , sin embargo tu rompiste ese sello y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea. Ahora te odio por que no puedo odiarte y te odio aun mas por que te amo, te amo, te amo, y no dejaría de decírtelo una y otra vez. Solo te ruego, te imploro de mil maneras que no me lastimes, no me hagas sufrir, no me hagas llorar, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero!, no quiero odiarte, quiero amarte. A ti te dedico cada una de mis sonrisas, cada ves que me veas reír es por ti y para ti, pues el solo recordar los momentos en que estuviste conmigo me hacen volver a sentir, eres la sangre que bombea mi corazón, el aire que respiro, la razón por que vivo. Son tan pocas las veces las que hemos estado solos, pero esas pocas ocasiones me fueron suficientes, ahora no me importa nada, no me importa que la gente se entere que estuvimos juntos, que algo paso cuando estuvimos solos, pues quiero gritarlo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti, que no es solo un capricho de niña, que es algo que realmente siento, sin embargo algo me lo impide, y es el hecho de poder no ser correspondida, de que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo siento. Aquí me encuentro en este momento, sentada escribiendo para ti, con la imborrable tinta de mis sentimientos, esta tinta que quedara aquí, en este espacio, en este momento, y en mis recuerdos la cual nunca se borrara, quedara en el tiempo, perdida y sola, pero ahí estará, esperando a que la encuentres, que la busques y reclames como tuya, pues por eso fue escrita...para ti, solo para ti y para nadie mas. Solo me queda esperar... ¿Pero... esperar que?, ¿Qué puedo esperar?, ¿A que me quieras? ¿A que pienses en mí?, ¿A que me busques?, ¿O solo sentarme y esperar algo que no tiene nombre?, a todo esto siempre hay preguntas, preguntas que no serán contestadas, siempre habrá preguntas en mi cabeza, no puedo escapar de ellas, no me queda mas que esperar, ser paciente, y darle tiempo al tiempo. Si algún día lees esta carta... espero, en lo más profundo de mi corazón que estas palabras que están selladas en este pedazo de papel, no sean solo tinta para ti, quiero que las sientas, que las saborees y comprendas, quiero que se queden en tu corazón.  
  
PD: Cada palabra escrita es un pedazo de mi corazón, y si las juntamos todas podrás ver que lo único que falta en ellas y en mi corazón... eres tú. 


	10. De Mina

SoÑé CoNtIgO  
  
Otra vez soñé contigo pero, ¿por que solo en mis sueños podemos estar juntos?, no lo puedo entender, esto es tan raro peor al mismo tiempo fantástico, pues en mis sueños puedo estar a tu lado, lo que estando despierta no puedo hacer. Hay veces en las que me pregunto ¿Por qué esto es un secreto para los demás? ¿Algún día de estos seremos algo?, a veces siento que es mejor no preguntarme nada de eso, pues cada ves que lo hago solo despierto ilusiones en mi, y creo que es mas que suficiente tenerte en mis sueños por lo menos, solo en ellos te podré decir te quiero, aunque es muy probable que nunca lo sepas, pero no importa, con eso me conformo, se que es poco pero es lo que necesito, un solo pedazo de ti me hace feliz.  
  
Todo esto que digo me suena tan conformista y tan triste, como es que alguien pueda decir estas palabras, ¿a tanto uno puede llegar cuando se quiere a alguien?, a veces pienso que seria mejor dejar de soñar contigo, pero es algo que me subconsciente desea, no puedo detenerlo.  
  
De todas formas seguiré soñando, esperando a que algún día de estos todo deje de ser un sueño, y puede que tu llegues a soñar conmigo, por lo menos eso espero.  
  
PD. Como quisiera que esto fuera más que un sueño, luna de mis sueños solo en ellos te podré decir te quiero, te observo en secreto pero no te tengo. 


	11. De Kaori

Yo MiSmA mE PrEgUnTo  
  
Yo: ¿De veras lo quieres? Por que una parte de ti te  
dice que si y la otra no lo sabe...  
Mi corazón: Es que cada que pienso en el se me va el  
aliento, siento como si algo me faltara algo que reprime mi  
pecho. Yo: ¿No será que solo estas confundida?  
Mi corazón: ¿Confundida? A veces así lo siento, pero de  
repente todo es claro cuando estoy con el, cada ves que siento  
su mirada me pongo nerviosa. Yo: ¿No será solo un capricho?  
Mi corazón: ¿Capricho? ¿Acaso es capricho el querer estar  
con el, el querer besarlo, el querer sentirlo? No lo siento como  
un capricho.  
Yo: ¿De veras estas segura? Después no estés llorando,  
por que yo te lo dije, te advertí y te cuestione para evitar tu  
sufrimiento.  
Mi corazón: ¿Evitarme un sufrimiento? Nadie puede evitar  
que alguien sufra es imposible, y si lo se, puede que sufra no  
lo niego, pero es así como lo quiero. Yo: Por lo que veo te gusta sufrir.  
Mi corazón: No es que me guste sufrir, pues es a lo que mas  
le tengo miedo, es solo que ...si no aprovecho esta oportunidad  
jamás aprenderé, pues quiero arriesgarme, y puede que el sea el  
chico equivocado, pero al parecer de el me he enamorado.  
Yo: ¿Amor? ¿Tu que sabes del amor? ¿Acaso te has  
enamorado para saber que es eso y poder hablar de ello?  
Mi corazón: Es cierto yo no se nada del amor, pero por eso  
me arriesgo, para poder conocerlo por que si no lo hago nunca  
aprenderé a encontrarlo y no dejarlo ir. Yo: ¿Como es que deseas sufrir?  
Mi corazón: No es que lo quiera, tu mas que nadie sabes lo  
que es sufrir, es algo horrible, lo que yo quiero es estar  
segura de que no debo dejarlo ir, y se muy bien que para eso  
debo sufrir un poco, si ya se que suena horrible esto que digo,  
pero es lo que siento.  
Yo: Sabes puede que de alguna forma tengas razón, pero  
solo te pido no entregues tu corazón a algo desconocido.  
Mantenlo abierto pero no sin cuidarlo, si alguien va a entrar a  
el será por que lo merece y tu lo debes de saber. No dejes que  
juegue contigo pon las cosas en claro pues si de verdad te  
quiere, el sabrá que no mereces que te lastime. Mi corazón: Ojala....  
Yo: Nunca digas ojala niña si quieres algo lucha por  
ello no te rindas, y sobre todo no sientas con la cabeza, siente  
con el corazón, pues el sabe lo que quiere, peor como te dije no  
confíes demasiado, en este mundo hay gente que desea lastimarte  
aun cuando tu no has hecho nada. 


End file.
